


A Nice Color on You

by lucianlibrarian



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Gladio is a Good Bro, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, M/M, Makeup, Nipple Licking, Noctis May Have a Pinup Fetish, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Play, Seriously I Am Embarrassed, ignoctspice, no beta we die like men, this is probably trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:42:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23289445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucianlibrarian/pseuds/lucianlibrarian
Summary: Ignis gets help from Gladio "dressing up" for Noct.
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 8
Kudos: 58
Collections: The Ignoct Spice-a-thon





	A Nice Color on You

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to have a second sex scene in Noctis's very expansive (and accessible!) shower, but I ran out of time. Oh well. Maybe I'll write it for the next spice-a-thon if I can show my face again after this.
> 
> (Dedicated to [shadowhimeneko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowhimeneko) for giving me the idea. ♥♥♥)

The fact that Ignis changes his post-training routine is Gladio’s first tipoff that something’s amiss. For one, Ignis never shaves in the shower; he knows the advisor prefers to do so in the morning before he reports to the Citadel. For another, he rarely spends more than a few moments on his hair, preferring to just rinse out the sweat and leftover product.

Today, though, Gladio notices Ignis shampooing. Taking time to shave. And when he exits, towels off, and changes into a burgundy button-up and fitted black slacks instead of his usual t-shirt and lounge pants, Ignis finger-combs conditioner through his hair. The very nice leave-in conditioner Gladio bought him specifically for post-workout showers.

“Hey,” he says, “nice to see you using it.”

“Oh!” Ignis turns, startled. “I just…I got tired of having my hair feel so rough in the evenings.”

Gladio rolls his eyes. “I _know_ that, Ignis. You’ve said so before. S’why I bought it for ya. But you’ve had it for weeks and _not_ used it. Mind telling me why the sudden change of heart?”

Ignis presses his lips together. “It’s Noct. Something he said.” His eyes unfocus as he gazes into and seemingly _through_ a mirror across the locker room. “I overheard him telling Prompto how much he adores seeing people dress up and wear makeup in public because it’s so beautiful. The two of them went on and on about it for so long, it made me think it’s something he wants, something I haven’t given him.”

 _Oh,_ Gladio thinks, _you still don’t know about the Great Lipstick Panic, do you?_ About how Prompto let his then-crush put makeup on him, and Noctis nearly lost his mind at Gladio about it after school.

_Then again, probably the smartest thing Noct ever did was talk to me. Can’t imagine how you might’ve taken it back then, Ignis._

“So,” Gladio says, “you wanna, what, dress up and put makeup on for him?”

“You probably think I’m foolish.” Ignis turns back, lowers his eyes, shakes his head.

The Shield shrugs his massive shoulders. “Not really. But you probably don’t have much experience with makeup, do you?”

A scoff. “It’s just _makeup_ , Gladio. How hard can it be?”

“You tell me.” He tilts his head toward the mirrors. “Take a seat, show me what you brought.”

Ignis reaches into his gym bag for a leather case, walks over to the mirrors, and takes a seat. With a haughty huff, he dumps out the contents of his bag onto the counter. As Gladio feared, it’s all drugstore makeup, the majority practically guaranteed to clog pores and irritate the sensitive skin Ignis swears he doesn’t have. And not a single applicator or brush in sight.

“Tell me,” Gladio says with deadpan precision, “you didn’t pay actual yen for this crap.”

“I-I-I—” Ignis stammers. “I don’t know! Why, what’s wrong with it?”

“Look, next time you wanna do something like this, _ask me first_. Seriously, I’ll help you pick out some good basics. But this? This shit’s gonna make you break out. The only thing worth a damn here is the lipstick.” He plucks the lipstick off the counter and sweeps the rest into a nearby garbage can. “Stay here for a second.”

Gladio practically stomps over to his own bag, digging around while muttering, “I think I still have—yeah, here we are.” As he returns, he drops a small case on the counter. Carefully unzips it. Removes moisturizer. Foundation. Cream contour and blush palettes. Eyeshadow. Brushes and sponges. Makeup removing towelettes. He flips the lipstick over. “ _Ice Ulwaat_. Good choice. That’ll be a nice color on you.” Sets the tube down.

“Why in Shiva’s name do you own all this?”

“I have a sister, you know. Besides, makeup isn’t just for girls.” Gladio loads a sponge with a light moisturizer and blots it over Ignis’s face. “I’m gonna teach you some baby basics. If you wanna learn the dramatic shit, we can talk about that some other time, but for now, we’re gonna go for natural and dewy.” 

Ignis raises an eyebrow but doesn’t argue. “All right. I place myself in your capable hands.”

As he walks Ignis through the process, Gladio finds himself struggling not to laugh. He knows if he did, his friend would think it was directed at him and become self-conscious. In truth, Gladio wants to laugh out of sheer joy. There’s something incredibly, delightfully _queer_ about him teaching Ignis how to apply makeup.

 _Who’d’ve called this?_ he thinks. _The “Prince’s Peacemaker” asking me, the “Boy-King Beefcake” to make him look pretty._ But he knows Noctis will love it, especially when Gladio sees how Ignis pinks under the translucent foundation, how his eyes widen with every subtle transformation.

* * *

Ignis doesn’t anticipate the way Noctis stares at him, mouth agape, when he clears the foyer. “I’m sorry, Noct.” He pales, shrinks, half-turns away. “It’s just that—”

A sharp intake of breath is his only warning before he’s pinned against the wall.

“Look at you,” he says, voice quiet but lust-roughed, “all prettied up like a _princess_. Did you do this for me?”

“I—” Ignis is always polished and collected, but for the briefest of moments, he feels keenly _lost_.

 _Yet,_ he thinks, tongue lightly brushing over his lipstick, _one could argue I am exactly the same, just in a way I’ve never considered before—the glint of a tiara versus the flash of cuff links._ He glances between his Prince’s eyes and the arousal tenting his loose knit pants, and at once Ignis feels completely self-possessed and _powerful._ “Yes. Why, do I truly please you so?” he asks, falsely coy.

The blue in Noctis’s eyes darken as he drags his body up and down against Ignis’s, the pressure sending shivers through him. He pauses, realizing how close he is to losing himself in this because _just look at his jewel_ , his precious lover who dolled himself up for no other reason than Noctis’s pleasure. “You’ve never looked better. I mean, look what you’re doing to me. I just wanna _devour_ you.”

Ignis smiles, the barest hint of vanity crooking the edges of his lips. He pushes Noct back and away from the wall, leads him to the couch. As he sits, falls back into the cushions, and lets Noct climb on top of him— _lord over him_ —he has an idea. “Mmm, I’m glad you think so, _Your Highness_ ,” he purrs. Ignis rarely invokes Noct’s title during their foreplay— _but_ _considering he’s already called me “princess”_ …

Noctis’s eyes flutter closed for a moment as desire floods him. _Fuck_ , the way Ignis can turn rank into seduction makes him throb. “Oh gods, you’re mine, so good, so pretty, so perfect,” he says, words becoming a tangle of compliments as he gently pins Ignis’s hands above him and begins unbuttoning the older man’s tight slacks.

Ignis feels his cheeks warm at the praise, and he lifts his hips. He has no intention of fighting, merely helping Noctis get his pants off. After a few moments, he says, breathless and straining, “Kiss me.” Six above, he needs those lips, that tongue. He needs it all now. And he definitely needs to give Gladio more than a perfunctory thank-you.

Noctis obliges, bending down to kiss his gorgeous advisor. It takes more willpower than he realized he possessed to keep from biting those pretty pink-tinted lips, same as the wild pearls that sometimes curl deep in Cleigne mollusks. He sticks to languid kisses, licking deep into Ignis’s mouth to taste the intoxicating blend of Ebony, sweet berry lipstick, and… _is that one of Gladio’s post-workout smoothies?_ he thinks. _It’s really good, damn_.

As Ignis moans hot and loud into the younger man’s mouth, he can feel his own cock twitching, leaking. He considers that maybe for a future surprise, he could buy his prince a pair of lacy silk underwear to wear— _something black and entirely too small to hold him once aroused. Would Noct wear them? Would he find them as pretty as makeup? Would he long to have me strip them, achingly slow, down his tight thighs and muscled calves?_ The thrill of it causes Ignis to tremble with need, and he ruts against the soft knit of Noctis’s lounge pants.

“Shh, shh.” Noctis backs away for a moment, stroking Ignis’s cheek before lowering his hand to work the older man’s burgundy shirt open. “No need for that, beautiful. I won’t make you wait much longer.” Once he spreads the fabric back to lay Ignis’s chest bare, Noctis releases Ignis’s wrists. Ignis immediately yanks the t-shirt over Noctis’s head and shoulders, flings it to the side. Noctis, meanwhile, lowers his head to work his mouth over a pebble-hard nipple. Licks it with slow, wide strokes of his tongue. Drags his teeth gently up and down over the sensitive flesh. Blows cold air until Ignis twitches and keens and digs his fingertips into the meat of his shoulders like it can anchor him to the ground.

“Noct, please!”

“Oh, but I’ve left you asymmetrical,” Noct teases. “How rude of me.” He latches onto the other nipple as he finally, _finally_ wraps one sword-callused hand around Ignis and strokes him once, twice. Ignis almost weeps at the pleasure of it all before he scrambles to pull Noctis’s pants down. The younger man’s cock springs free, and Ignis wriggles until he brings it flush against his.

Noctis catches on immediately, taking both in hand and, aided by their precome, stroking them together. “This what you wanted, beautiful?” he asks, replacing his mouth with a hand. “To come with me, right? How’s it feel? Feels good, right? Tell me.”

Ignis’s teeth sink into his lip as he tries not to cry out from the stimulation—cold air across one nipple, fingers twisting the other, Noctis’s grip on his cock, the slick glide of his strokes, that low, husking voice _commanding_ him—and bites his mouth bloodless. If it weren’t for the lipstick, which he can feel streaking his own nipples now, thanks to Noct’s slow, savoring kisses, they would be white. “Gods, fuck, yes!”

Noctis grins at this vision of his gorgeous advisor—his sword of untold strength, his beauty beyond compare—falling apart by his hands. _How can he be so perfect?_ The sound of their breaths, rising in pitch and need, fill the room, until Noctis moans, “Gonna come, Ignis…”

“Come with me, Noct,” Ignis says with a gasp, a moment before his entire body shudders, and he paints his chest and both his and Noct’s cheeks in come. Noct, seeing his lover’s debauched face lightly spattered, comes immediately afterward, sobbing Ignis’s name.

The second Noctis releases his grip, he buckles. Ignis steadies him on the couch, gathering his prince into his hands and kissing the come from his cheeks. “My love,” he says with a bemused chuckle, “I think I need yet another shower. It’ll be my third of the day.”

“And I think I need to join you,” Noct says. “I wanna look at you like this for as long as possible, even if I have to wash you myself.” He pauses and adds, “Especially if I have to wash you myself. You have no idea how gorgeous you are right now, do you?”

“Why do I have the feeling,” Ignis says with a sigh, “that you just want to fuck me in the shower?”

“Hey, that’s still looking at you.”

Ignis rolls his eyes and mashes his lips against Noctis’s forehead, smearing the last of _Ice Ulwaat_ pink against him, knowing he isn’t wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: [@lucianlibrarian](https://twitter.com/lucianlibrarian)  
> Discord: starryfox#7213


End file.
